1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general Class entitled, "Plant Husbandry" (Class 47) and in the subclass entitled, "plant stands-window" (subclass 40) and the further subclass entitled, "plant receptacles-hanging" (subclass 35).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flowerpot holders and suspending brackets are old and well known. Several patents directed toward the suspension of flowerpots, etc. have been issued and of note is U.S. Pat. No. 914,387 to CRAGO as issued on Mar. 9, 1909, U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,404 to HUGHES, etal., as issued on May 30, 1916, U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,055 to PERKINS as issued on Aug. 25, 1953 and more recently U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,268 to LINDER as issued on July 24, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,612 to YOUNG as issued on Sept. 7, 1976.
In these and other known patents and showings in public use, as far as is known, there is no showing or provision of a semicircular casting or formed receptacle having a plurality of receiving pockets or slots forming T-shaped portions into which or on which a pot holding arm is removably secured or mounted. The semicircular receptacle is preferably made as a casting but may also be formed from a strip of metal or plastic as a die-shaped portion.
As a receptacle this semicircular receiving member may be secured to a wall or when joined to a like member form a circular retainer for mounting to a pole and the like. This circular retainer may be made with a passageway which is a tight fit on a pole or post or may be a slide fit on a pole or post and in association with a clamp ring the retainer is supported on the pole or post in a rotating condition.
The pot-holding arm may be of any desired length and on its outer end has a hook or hole for securing and/or supporting a chain, wire form or the like. This arm may be a casting or a stamping from a die. The securing end of this arm may have flange portions that engage the receiving member on both sides of the slot or, in another embodiment, engage a T-member portion of the receiving member. On each arm there is provided a stop means to limit the downward movement of the arm on the T-member portions of the receiving member.